Hello
by Efsatmar Enn
Summary: MaeharaOkano. Terinspirasi dari lagu Hello-Adele.


**Hello © mine.**

 **Ansatsu Kyoshitsu © Matsui Yuusei.**

.

.

.

 **Warn : OOC, Typo(maybe), etc.**

.

.

.

* * *

Kriiing. Kriiing. Kriiiing.

Dering telepon terus saja memenuhi ruang tamu yang gelap juga pengap. Tidak adanya kehidupan manusia di dalamnya membuat dering itu tak juga berhenti. Lagi. Bunyi nyaring itu kembali terdengar, namun masih sama, tidak ada insan yang akan mengangkatnya. Rumahnya kosong, hanya perabot berdebu yang meninggalinya. Ataupun kalau ada hanya beberapa ekor cicak atau laba-laba yang memilih nyaman berada di sarangnya sendiri. Cicak-cicak itu kabur kala mendengar dering telepon rumah yang tak kunjung berhenti.

" _Kediaman Okano di sini. Maaf, sedang tidak ada orang. Silakan tinggalkan pesan."_

Tit. Bunyi tanda dimulainya rekaman suara mengaba-aba.

"Halo... Okano, ini aku, Maehara."

Terdengar samar-samar helaan nafas dari seberang.

"Aku tahu kau tidak akan mengangkat telepon dariku, mungkin mendengar suaraku pun kau tak sudi. Okano, aku ini bodoh ya? Hahaha..."

Tawa yang tak terdengar seperti tawa itu menggema di ruang keluarga kosong itu. Nadanya bahkan terkesan datar meski mengindikasikan sebuah ekspresi tawa.

"Aku bodoh karena terus meneleponmu, padahal aku tahu kau tidak ada di rumah. Pindah."

Nada suaranya terdengar miris. Entah bagaimana wajah sang penelepon, karena dari suaranya saja kelihatan kalau ia sangat sendu.

"Okano, aku..."

Meski tahu tak ada yang mendengar, penelepon bernama Maehara itu terdengar ragu.

"... aku meminta maaf padamu." Jeda sejenak menghela nafas. "Aku tahu kau tidak akan memaafkanku, tapi aku tidak akan berhenti. Yang bisa kulakukan hanya mengucap maaf padamu."

Entah sudah ke berapa kalinya deru nafas sarat akan beban berat dan rasa bersalah kembali terdengar. Memberi kesan sedih mendalam di sore yang mendung itu. Bahkan alam mulai mendukung dengan menurunkan rintik-rintik hujan.

"Di sana hujan ya? Di tempatku mendung, kau tahu? _Ne_ , Okano... hujan seperti ini aku jadi teringat kejadian waktu itu. Saat kau pergi dariku. Aku yang salah, aku tahu. Untuk itulah aku meneleponmu, siapa tahu kau mau mendengarnya suatu hari."

Beberapa detik sunyi menyabotase ruangan itu. Tidak ada deru napas, suara cicak atau tikus yang mungkin menjelajah rumah. Sunyi dan senyap.

"Okan–Hinata, boleh kan aku memanggilmu begitu lagi? Kuanggap ya, maaf memutuskan sendiri," sedikit kekehan sejenak meluncur. "Hinata, maaf untuk semua yang telah kulakukan. Maaf karena sudah menghianatimu. Maaf sudah menyia-nyiakan kesempatan kedua yang kau berikan. Maaf. Maaf. Maaf. Maafkan aku, Hinata. Maaf!"

Suara Maehara yang lirih sedikit meningkat jadi keras di maaf terakhir. Ia sangat menyesal. Dari suaranya terdengar bahwa ia begitu menderita akan apa yang telah diperbuatnya hingga membuatnya seperti sekarang ini. Menderita, karena ulahnya, orang yang berharga baginya meninggalkannya. Membuatnya dirundung rasa bersalah yang mendalam, membuatnya kesepian.

"Hinata dengar, mungkin ini adalah telepon terakhir dariku. Aku sudah lelah. Aku begitu tersiksa karena kau tidak di sisiku lagi. Hinata, aku ingin kembali hidup. Menjalani hidupku seperti dulu lagi, tapi sebelumnya aku ingin menyelesaikan kesalahanku padamu. Aku salah. Aku meminta maaf. Aku tidak tahu apa yang kan kuperbuat andai kita bertemu lagi. Tapi Hinata, aku janji apa pun itu aku tidak akan menyakitimu lagi. Selamat tinggal Hinata."

Tuut.

Nada tersebut mengakhiri monolog panjang yang terjadi di ruang keluarga rumah kosong itu. Suara dari jauh yang terputus menghadirkan kembali kesunyian yang sebelumnya selalu ada.

.

.

.

Isogai menatap miris sahabatnya yang meletakkan kembali gagang telepon ke tempatnya. Melihat teman masa kecilnya begitu terpuruk membuatnya ikut merasa pedih. Bagaimana tidak, sejak tujuh tahun lalu Maehara layaknya _zombie_. Ia bernafas tapi tak memiliki gairah hidup. Semua kehidupannya seolah menguap oleh kepergian seorang gadis–yang juga sahabatnya semasa _chuugaku_ –dan hanya meninggalkan seonggok raga tanpa jiwa.

Maehara berbalik. "Isogai.. maaf aku tidak menyadari kehadiranmu."

"Tak apa Maehara." Isogai menepuk punggung sahabatnya itu. Mencoba memberi kehangatan dan semangat serta dukungan. Seolah mengatakan aku akan selalu ada untukmu, di belakang untuk menyokongmu, di depan untuk menunjukkanmu dan di samping untuk selalu bersamamu.

Dan Maehara paham itu. Ia mengucap, "Terima kasih," dengan teramat tulus.

Mereka berdua beralih ke sofa di tepi ruangan. Duduk bersender menatapi rintik-rintik air yang baru saja turun dari langit. Beberapa jenis camilan tersaji di meja–yang memang selalu di sana bila-bila ada yang berkunjung–mengisi kekosongan meja bertaplak putih berenda yang dilindungi kaca.

"Aku senang dengan pilihanmu untuk melanjutkan hidup Maehara. Aku tidak ingin ikut terus-terusan bersedih karena kondisimu ini. Kau dulunya bukan orang tak punya semangat hidup seperti ini. Kau ceria, optimis, bersemangat."

"Itu dulu Isogai. Sekarang semua sudah berubah. Kalau saja dulu aku tidak menghianat—"

"Sudahlah. Kau baru saja mengatakan akan melanjutkan hidup. Berjuanglah. Aku akan selalu mendukungmu."

Maehara serasa ingin menangis berkat ketulusan Isogai, namun egonya sebagai lelaki lebih tinggi. Ia hanya mengembangkan senyum lebar pada _ikemen_ sejati di sampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong Isogai, ada perlu apa kau ke rumahku?" tanya Maehara.

Isogai mengamati rumah yang dibeli Maehara dengan uang hasil kerja kerasnya sendiri itu. Rumah minimalis yang memanfaatkan setiap sudut agar dapat berguna. Ia sendiri meski sudah menjadi manajer di tempatnya kerja sambilan semasa SMP dulu kini masih menempati rumahnya yang dulu. Berkiblat pada pengalamannya yang dulu, pendidikan dan kesehatan ibu serta adik-adiknya menjadi prioritas utama. Soal impian pribadi nomor sekian.

"Tidak bolehkah aku berkunjung? Aku menghawatirkanmu."

"Aku tahu tidak hanya itu. Alasan lain?"

Wajah Isogai mendadak sumringah. "Aku sudah melamar Kataoka, dua minggu lagi kami akan melangsungkan pernikahan. Tidak mewah, hanya untuk kalangan keluarga, kerabat dan teman-teman. Kau orang pertama yang kuberi tahu," senyumnya.

"Memang seharusnya begitu. Are, are, ketua kelas memang selalu jadi yang pertama." Maehara ikut berbahagia.

"Kalau saja Karma tidak ada tugas negara, aku yakin ia akan menikah sesuai nomor absennya itu," elak Isogai.

"Mungkin juga aku akan menikah di urutan ketiga," ucap pemilik surai langit senja sendu.

"Sudahlah Maehara. Jangan buat berita bahagiaku jadi kabar duka untukmu. Hm?"

Maehara mengangguk. "Akan kuusahakan datang."

"Kau harus."

.

.

.

"Halo, Okano? Aku meneleponmu lagi. Maaf aku ingkar janji. Kurasa itu sudah jadi sifat bawaanku. Tenang saja, aku tidak akan bicara banyak. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau Isogai dan Kataoka akan menikah. Apa kau akan datang?"

Pertanyaan dari Maehara menggantung di ruang sunyi yang sudah tiga hari tidak ia recoki dengan dering telepon darinya. Sedikit bergema, bergaung-gaung karena begitu sepinya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau akan datang atau tidak. Tidak ada yang tahu keberadaanmu, bahkan Takebayashi dan Itona, orang yang disuruh untuk mencarimu. Kau tahu mereka hebat, sayangnya mereka gagal. Tidak juga setan merah Akabane yang memanfaatkan relasinya, bahkan Karasuma-sensei dan Bitch-sensei yang handal pun tidak tahu keberadaanmu. Kau seakan lenyap."

Hening.

"Hinata, di mana kau?"

"..."

"Oh, maaf. Aku lupa aku tidak berhak menanyakan ini padamu."

"Hinata, maaf. Selamat tinggal."

Tuut.

.

.

.

"Yang akan menikah besok adalah si _ikemen_ berpucuk, tapi aku juga sangat bahagia. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan ikatan persahabatan."

...

"Hinata, saat-saat seperti itu adalah saat yang sakral kan? Dimana kata 'aku mencintaimu' terdengar sangat suci dari apa pun."

...

"Ne, Hinata. Rasanya aku ingin mengucapkannya."

...

"Hinata aku mencintaimu. Aku sangat mencintaimu. Aku masih mencintaimu sama seperti dulu bahkan lebih."

Hiks.

Tuut.

Tertinggal sedikit tangis dalam sambungan telepon tersebut. Hanya saja kali ini tidak terlontar kalimat selamat tinggal yang tidak pernah benar-benar ditujukan. Mungkinkah tanda untuk sesuatu? Entah apa.

.

.

.

Sorak sorai gembira terlihat dari sekelompok orang yang menamakan diri mereka alumni kelas 3 E SMP Kunugigaoka. Seorang pria bersurai oranye agak coklat dengan manik hampir serupa juga terlarut di dalamnya. Bersama teman-temannya ia bercanda tawa, menggoda pasangan pengantin baru yang bergabung dengan mereka.

"Kalau aku tidak tugas, kau akan menikah di urutan kedua Isogai," kata pria berbadan tegap bersurai merah menyala, Akabane Karma.

"Kau kesal Karma? Itu yang dinamakan karma."

"Diam gorila."

"Kau!"

Semua tertawa renyah mendengarkan pertengkaran kecil Karma-Terasaka yang tidak pernah berakhir meski mereka sudah dewasa. Bahkan Yoshida dan Muramatsu masih memainkan peran mereka menahan Terasaka agar tidak maju memukul Karma. Setidaknya untuk beberapa hal tidak ada yang berubah di hidup Maehara.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu Kataoka-san? Kau sangat bahagia?" tanya sang artis yang tengah naik daun. Bernama Yukimura Akari yang dikenal sebagai Haruna Mase tapi lebih akrab sebagai Kayano Kaede bagi teman-temannya.

"Merasa lebih andai saja Okano hadir," jawab Kataoka yang kini impiannya sebagai seorang gadis terwujud–menikah.

Semua sontak menoleh kepada Maehara. Si tokoh utama yang jadi sorotan memang sedang menampilkan mendung di matanya.

"Aku baik-baik saja," ucapnya.

Semua tahu itu bohong.

"Hari ini adalah pernikahanku, sedikit egois memang, tapi bisakah kita membicarakanku dan Yuuma-kun saja?" Kataoka melirik Maehara.

Pria tersebut berbisik, "Terima kasih," pelan dan menyingkir dari kerumunan. Ia lebih memilih untuk menyendiri. Maehara menuju meja makan untuk mengambil segelas minum. Ia merasa haus.

Tapi belum sampai tujuan, langkahnya terhenti. Dengan intens matanya yang sudah lihai mengintai–berkat latihan pembunuhan yang dijalaninya setahun dulu–seseorang. Sesosok gadis dengan dress putih tanpa lengan sepanjang lutut, rambutnya pendek berwarna coklat. Dan yang jadi fokusnya adalah netra keunguan yang sangat dikenalinya.

Perlahan Maehara mendekat, sayang seseorang menabraknya. Saat dia kembali memperhatikan depan sosok itu sudah tidak ada. Maehara bercampur aduk perasaannya. Antara tidak percaya, bahagia, bersalah dan takut.

"Hinata..." lirihnya.

.

.

.

" _Kediaman Okano di sini. Maaf, sedang tidak ada orang. Silahkan tinggalkan pesan."_

Tit.

"Halo... Okano, ini aku, Maehara. Maaf, tidak bisa berhenti meneleponmu."

Hanya suara cicak yang menyahut sebelum Maehara kembali melanjutkan.

"Mungkin aku sudah gila terus-terusan bicara sendiri. Aku juga berhalusinasi melihatmu di pernikahan Isogai siang tadi. Tapi entah kenapa aku merasa kalau itu memang kau. Sorot matamu terasa begitu nyata untukku."

...

"Ah, aku bahkan lupa memberi tahu Isogai tentangmu. Kurasa aku harus menghubunginya. Daa Hinata."

Tuut.

.

.

.

"Aku tidak percaya Maehara."

Maehara menatap Isogai janggal–sedikit raut tidak suka. "Kau menuduhku berkhayal begitu?"

"Kau sangat merindukannya."

"Tidak berarti aku selalu mengimajinasikan dia ada Isogai. Aku melihatnya, aku merasakan kehadirannya. Matanya, aku sangat yakin kalau itu dia. Okano datang ke pernikahanmu."

Isogai mencoba sabar. Ia menyesap secangkir teh yang diberikan gratis padanya. Dengan telunjuknya ia menyuruh Maehara untuk membasahi tenggorokannya dengan minuman hangat itu.

"Lalu kenapa dia tidak bergabung?"

Maehara menggerak-gerakkan bola matanya. Ia ragu menjawab. "Dia takut bertemu denganku, mungkin."

Isogai tak membalas. Yang dikatakan Maehara ada benarnya juga.

"Jangan lupa Isogai, dia adalah Okano. Sama dengan kita, dia juga sudah dilatih khusus setahun dulu. Mengendap-ngendap atau melarikan diri hal yang mudah baginya, ia juga diajarkan agar bisa membaur di antara orang asing."

Isogai setuju. Kepala berpucuknya mengangguk-angguk. "Bisa jadi." Isogai tersenyum, "Akan kubantu menemukannya."

"Terima kasih Isogai. Kau memang sahabat terbaikku."

"Aku tahu itu."

Maehara tersenyum lega. "Dan maaf sudah mengganggumu pagi ini. Waktu yang harusnya kau habiskan bersama Kataoka tersita karenaku."

"Meski statusku berubah kau tetap salah seorang terpenting di hidupku Maehara."

" _Thank's_ Isogai."

"Pernah dengar pepatah dalam persahabatan tidak ada maaf dan terima kasih?"

Keduanya sama-sama tersenyum lebar untuk persahabatan mereka.

.

.

.

Maehara termenung menatap sebuah pigura foto di genggaman tangannya. Sebuah potret yang diambil beberapa tahun lalu saat dirinya masih kelas tiga SMP. Fotonya bersama seorang gadis mungil berambut pendek dengan warna mata ungu. Mereka berdua tersenyum lebar sampai bermata sipit. Siapapun yang melihat pasti tidak akan menampik bahwa aura kebahagiaan memancar dari potret tersebut.

Maehara mengusap foto yang bukan dirinya menggunakan ibu jarinya. Menelusuri tiap detail gambarnya dengan kenangan akan memori dulu. Waktu dimana semua terasa sangat indah. Saat dimana hanya ada cinta diantara mereka.

Tapi, polah lakunya sebagai pemain hati wanita merenggut semuanya. Kekasihnya pergi darinya karena telah ia khianati. Padahal dirinya sudah berjanji pada gadisnya bahwa dia akan jadi yang terakhir. Namun waktu berkata lain, ia kembali tergoda untuk bermain-main. Bersembunyi di belakang untuk kesenangannya sendiri.

Tes.

Setetes _liquid_ asin tumpah dari matanya yang menyorotkan penyesalan diikuti dengan tetes-tetes lain. Maehara menangis.

"Maaf... maaf... maafkan aku Hinata. Aku menyesal sudah menghianatimu. Maaf..."

Tangisnya memecah kesunyian kamar di pukul dua belas lebih tiga menit. Kelamnya langit tak berbintang dan hembus angin malam yang dingin menjadi saksi sebuah kelemahan dari seorang pria yang harus dipaksa bertekuk lutut karena cinta. Cinta memang rumit. Sayangnya Maehara justru lebih memperumit cintanya.

.

.

.

Maehara berjalan menelusuri kota. Tidak ada tujuan pasti yang akan ditujunya. Pria itu berjalan lurus ke depan dengan kedua tangan dimasukkan ke saku celananya. Ia santai, sampai matanya menangkap figur seseorang berjalan berlawanan arah dengannya di garis lurus yang sama.

Maehara sempat terbelalak sejenak sebelum kembali normal. Begitu halnya dengan orang di seberang yang menunjukkan ekspresi sama.

Tap. Tap. Tap.

Tiap tapak kaki keduanya semakin mendekatkan jarak mereka. Siap bertemu di sebuah titik. Maehara dan seorang gadis berambut coklat pendek yang mengenakan setelan baju musim panas.

Tap.

Keduanya berhenti. Saling tatap untuk beberapa sekon sebelum salah satu dari mereka mumbuka suara. Menyapa.

"Halo," ucap Maehara santai–setidaknya berusaha terdengar begitu–dan dibalas dengan nada sama.

"Hai. Lama tak jumpa."

"Hm."

Kembali senyap menyelubungi mereka meski jalanan tempat mereka berpijak ramai dilalui orang-orang. Seolah waktu hanya berhenti di tempat keduanya berdiri. Hanya di antara dua insan itu.

Maehara membuka suara pertama. "Okano... maafkan aku. Aku menyesal sudah menghianatimu."

Maehara terkejut saat Okano menyuguhkan senyuman padanya. "Aku sudah memaafkanmu Maehara."

Maehara kembali terkejut. Benarkah gadis itu memaafkannya?

"Tapi apa yang kau maksud menghianatiku? Kau memang suka mengusiliku saat _chuugaku_ dulu dan aku sudah memaafkanmu soal itu."

Maehara menautkan kedua alisnya bingung. "Okano, bukan itu yang kumaksud. Kau tahu benar yang kumaksud sebenarnya."

Okano menggelengkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak tahu Maehara. Apa yang kau maksud?" tanya balik Okano.

Pria belah tengah itu semakin bingung. "Okano kau membuatku bingung."

"Kau yang membuat ini jadi membingungkan Maehara. Aku sudah memaafkanmu atas semua kesalahanmu waktu kita masih sekolah dulu. Lalu apa masalahnya? Sudahlah, aku hagus pergi. Jaa ne."

Maehara hanya mampu menatap Okano yang berlalu dari hadapannya. Ia benar-benar tidak mengerti. Apa yang terjadi dengan wanita itu?

Tapi Maehara tidak ingin kehilangan kesempatan. Dengan cepat ia mengejar Okano dan menahan lengan perempuan itu.

"Jangan berpura-pura Okano. Kau tahu yang kumaksud kan?"

Maehara membalikkan badan Okano. Ia terperanjat saat melihat ada aliran air mata dari manik violet wanita itu. Okano menangis.

"Okano..."

Okano terisak.

"Katakan Maehara, bagaimana aku bisa tidak berpura-pura saat bertemu denganmu? Kau pikir aku bisa melupakan semuanya begitu saja?"

Maehara menggeleng.

"Saat melihatmu aku selalu mengingat semuanya. Semua itu masih terekam jelas dalam ingatanku Mae. Bagaimana aku bisa lupa? Bagaimana? Katakan."

"Aku tidak tahu," Maehara berucap lirih.

"Aku membencimu Maehara. Sangat membencimu."

Maehara menundukkan pandangannya. Ia tidak sanggup menatap mata Okano.

"Bagaimana bisa kau lakukan semua itu padaku? Aku sudah memberimu kesempatan. Tapi kau menghancurkan kepercayaanku untuk kedua kalinya Maehara. Kau melakukannya lagi. Kau memang tidak pernah memikirkan perasaanku. Aku menyesal pernah mencintaimu."

"Maaf Okano. Maafkan aku..."

"Maaf tidak akan mengubah semuanya Maehara."

"Aku tahu. Aku sangat tahu Okano."

Maehara mendongak. Pipi Okano masih basah karena air matanya. Maehara memeluk Okano tiba-tiba. Gadis itu memberontak, tapi dekapan Maehara jauh lebih kuat.

"Lepaskan aku Maehara!"

"Maafkan aku Okano. Aku menyesali semua yang sudah kulakukan. Maafkan aku. Maaf. Maaf."

Okano tidak menjawab. Ia masih berusaha melepaskan diri.

"Katakan padaku Okano. Apa yang harus kulakukan agar kau memaafkanku?"

Okano berhenti berontak. Ia menatap kosong. "Apakah masih ada Maehara? Karenamu aku sudah kehilangan semuanya. Aku merasa tidak hidup. Lalu apa lagi yang masih kuinginkan."

"Aku juga sama Okano. Aku merasakan hal yang sama denganmu. Percayalah, aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Aku tidak bisa percaya lagi Maehara. Kau sudah menghancurkan kepercayaan itu."

"Maka aku akan kembali membangun kepercayaan itu lagi. Kumohon, berikan aku kesempatan lagi."

Okano tidak menjawab. Ia hanya diam sambil memandang kosong.

.

.

.

Kriiing. Kriiing. Kriiing.

Okano bergegas menuju ruang keluarga untuk mengangkat telepon.

"Ya, Okano di sini."

"Halo, Okano."

Tuut. Tuut. Tuut.

Sambungan diputus oleh salah satu pihak.

Tok. Tok. Tok.

Okano menghela nafasnya lelah. Baru saja ia mematikan telepon dan sekarang sudah ada yang mencarinya.

"Sebentar!" seru gadis itu. Ia berjalan menuju pintu depan untuk membukanya. "Siapa?"

"Halo."

Okano menatap Maehara kesal. "Aku baru saja memutus teleponmu."

"Aku tahu."

"Pergilah." Okano berniat menutup pintu namun Maehara menahannya.

"Izinkan aku memperbaiki semuanya."

"Semua sudah hancur. Tidak ada yang bisa diperbaiki lagi."

"Biarkan aku mengulanginya. Akan kumulai dari awal."

"Tidak mudah melupakan semua hal dan memulainya dari awal. Mungkin kau bisa tapi aku tidak Maehara."

"Tapi kau masih mencintaiku Okano."

Okano terkekeh. "Kau melantur Tuan Maehara."

"Kau yang bilang kau masih sangat mengingatku."

"Karena aku membencimu Maehara."

"Dulu juga sama. Kau jatuh cinta padaku berawal dari kau membenciku. Kita akan mulai dari awal dengan cara yang sama."

Blam!

Pintu itu ditutup keras.

"Aku tahu maaf tidak akan mengubah apa pun. Aku akan bertanggung jawab dengan kesedihanmu Okano."

"Lakukan semaumu Maehara," ucap Okano dengan lirih. Ia menangis dalam diam. Tubuhnya bersender pada daun pintu.

Okano tidak tahu, di luar Maehara juga meneteskan air mata karena penolakannya.

.

.

.

Usai acara membersihkan dan memperbaiki gedung sekolah lama yang merangkap acara reuni yang sayangnya tidak dapat dihadiri semua teman sekelas Maehara memutuskan berjalan-jalan di gunung. Ia mengunjungi setiap tempat yang penuh memori bersama sesosok gurita kuning dan teman-teman sekelasnya dulu. Puas bernostalgia Maehara memilih kolam renang sebagai tujuan akhir. Hanya saja ia tidak menyangka akan bertemu seseorang yang absen dalam acara reuni tadi. Seorang gadis berpotongan pendek yang sedang membersihkan diri di kolam.

Gadis itu sudah terlatih, tidak heran jika dia menyadari kedatangan Maehara dan langsung berbalik meski pemuda itu tak mengeluarkan suara. Instingnya sebagai pembunuh masih tajam.

"Halo," sapa Maehara. Ia berjalan mendekat.

"Dengar Maehara. Aku tidak bisa memaafkanmu, tapi tempat ini mengingatkanku akan seseorang. Aku tidak ingin mengecewakannya dengan melihat hubungan kedua muridnya hancur. Aku tidak ingin dia merasa gagal dalam mendidik kita. Karena itulah, ini adalah kesempatan terakhirmu."

Maehara membukatkan kedua matanya. Ia merasa tidak percaya akan apa yang barusan di dengarnya.

"Jadi, maksudmu..."

"Aku akan memaafkanmu dan menerimamu tergantung kesempatan ini Maehara. Kuharap kau tidak menyia-nyiakannya lagi. Karena aku tidak ingin melihat seseorang bersedih karena hubungan dua muridnya tidak baik."

Maehara berkaca-kaca, meski bukan semata-mata karenanya ia bahagia dengan apa yang menjadi keputusan Okano. Penyesalan dan penantiannya selama ini membuahkan hasil.

"Terima kasih."

.

.

.

 **Owari. Fin. Tamat.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


End file.
